Meeting the Off Colors
Meeting the Off Colors is the fifteenth episode of the miniseries. Plot It was early morning on Crystal Island. The sun had just begun to rise when the engines were woken by four unfamiliar whistles. “What was that?” Amethyst yawned. “What was what?” Ruby said sleepily. The whistles came again. “That,” said Amethyst. “It was probably just Topaz,” Ruby replied, “You know she likes to go on night runs.” “Did someone say my name?” Topaz asked sleepily. “Hold on,” Ruby said startled, “If you're here, then who's there?” Just then, four engines the gems had never seen before came out of the darkness. “Who are you?” Garnet asked the engines. “We are the off colors,” said the biggest engine. “We came from the Keystone Railway,” said a big tank engine. “We've come to be really useful,” said a smaller tank engine. “Well, we normally don't start work this early,” said Amethyst. “Well,” said Lapis, “We're all awake, so let's get to work.” “But Lapis,” Ruby whined, “We need sleep.” “Nonsense,” said Lapis, “You've gotten enough sleep. It's time for work now.” Ruby, Amethyst, and Bismuth groaned. Lapis puffed alongside the new engines. “If you don't mind my asking,” she said to the biggest engine, “What does off color mean?” “You know, wrong,” said the front end of the double Fairlie. “Not right,” said the other end, “Flawed.” “Unuseful,” added the larger tank engine, who Lapis noticed was being pulled by the Double Fairlie. “I don't see anything wrong with any of you,” Lapis said kindly. “Padparadscha bounces and shakes,” the big engine said. “Like Duncan,” said Lapis. “Sure,” the big engine replied, confused. “Anyway, Rhodonite’s firebox gets clogged when coal is put in it,” said the front end of the Double Fairlie. “And her boiler doesn't work properly,” added the other end. “Fluorite is too large to go around most bends,” said Padparadscha. “And Rutile’s gem came out of the ground wrong, so they were built wrong,” added Rhodonite. “I see,” Lapis said gravely. There was a long silence between the five engines. Then, Lapis gasped. “I've got an idea,” she said happily, “You could all go to the Sodor Steamworks to get overhauls!” “Do you really think that'll work?” asked Rhodonite. “Of course it will,” Lapis replied, “We've all gotten overhauls at the Steamworks.” Just then, Pearl puffed up. She had heard everything. “It's true,” said Pearl, “And, while you're there, you'll get to meet some of the Sodor engines. They're very kind. Well, most of them are anyways.” “I think getting overhauls sounds like a wonderful idea,” said Fluorite. The other off colors agreed. “Bismuth will take you,” said Lapis, “And Rutile, I need you to stay here and fill in for Bismuth.” “Alright,” said Front Rutile. “Sounds fun,” said Rear Rutile. “This is going to be great fun,” Bismuth said to Padparadscha, Rhodonite, and Fluorite, “You guys are going to love Sodor.” “Good luck!” said Rear Rutile. “Have fun!” said Front Rutile. And with that, Bismuth, Fluorite, Rhodonite, and Padparadscha puffed towards Sodor. Bismuth told the three engines all about Sodor. The four engines talked about it the whole journey. They passed Donald and Douglas pulling a goods train, and Gordon pulling the Express, and Emily pulling freight cars filled with beautiful flowers. Then, the engines had to stop at a junction. Murdoch was there. “Hello, Murdoch,” said Bismuth. “Hello, Bismuth,” Murdoch replied, “Who are your friends?” “Murdoch, this is Fluorite, Rhodonite, and Padparadscha. Guys, this is Murdoch.” “It's very nice to meet you,” said Fluorite. “It's nice to meet you, too,” replied Murdoch. Then the signal changed. “Where are you guys off to?” Murdoch asked. “The Steamworks,” Bismuth replied. “Me too,” said Murdoch, “I'm taking Marie some new wheels. I'll puff with you guys.” “Awesome,” said Bismuth. Soon, the five engines arrived at the Steamworks, but Marie was nowhere to be seen. “Hello,” said a voice. “What was that?” Rhodonite asked scaredly. “Up here,” said the voice. It was Marie! She was up on the hoist waiting for her new wheels. “Oh, hello, Marie,” Bismuth said kindly. “Hi, Bismuth,” Marie replied, “Who are your friends?” “Marie, this is Fluorite, Rhodonite, and Padparadscha. Guys, this is Marie, Murdoch’s sister.” “It's nice to meet you,” said Marie. “It's nice to meet you, too,” Padparadscha replied kindly. “Oh, Marie,” said Murdoch, “I've brought you your new wheels.” “Splendid!” Marie said excitedly, “Thank you, Murdoch.” Just then, Victor puffed up. “Hello, Bismuth, my friend. What can I do for you?” “Well,” said Bismuth, “My new friends were wondering if you could give them overhauls.” “Of course, my friend,” Victor said kindly, “As soon as we get Marie’s new wheels on, we’ll have you overhauled.” “Oh, thank you,” said Fluorite. “Yes, thank you,” said Rhodonite and Padparadscha. “Oh, Victor, Arthur wanted me to tell you that he's coming in for his repaint this afternoon,” said Murdoch. “Yes, of course,” said Victor. Then, he turned to the off colors. “Now what are your names, my friends?” Victor asked politely. “I'm Fluorite, and this is Rhodonite and Padparadscha.” “Well, it's very nice to meet you all,” Victor said kindly. “It's nice to meet you, too, and thank you for agreeing to help us,” said Rhodonite, “I hope we're not too much trouble.” “You're no trouble at all,” Victor said, “I love helping other steamies puff again.” This made the off colors smile from buffer to buffer. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * The events of the first season episode, The Flying Kipper are mentioned. * The events of the episode are mentioned. * This episode marks the first of several things: ** The first appearances of Fluorite, Rhodonite, Padparadscha, and Rutile. ** The first time that the Crystal Island engines having overhauls is mentioned. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Crystal Island Adventures Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About the Off Colors